Various proposals have been suggested to improve the operating efficiencies of a roller one-way clutch mechanism including providing spacers for maintaining spacing between the inner and outer races. Prior proposals have not provided for retention of roller elements between inner and outer races by use of a single integral ring element that serves the dual function of radial spacing of the inner and outer race components and retention of roller elements in the operating space between the inner and outer race components. As a consequence rollers can escape from the assembly. A problem may arise if rollers are reinserted under field conditions in a manner in which they are misaligned or are not properly cleaned prior to reassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,802 discloses the use of a centered roller bearing for providing radial spacing between inner and outer races of a clutch mechanism. It does not provide for a single integral element for providing both radial spacing and for retention of a caged roller one-way clutch mechanism in the operating space between inner and outer races so as to prevent the roller elements from escaping during shipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,525 discloses such a clutch with spacers for axially positioning two separate caged roller mechanisms between a central shaft and two outer races.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,238 discloses a roller one-way clutch with individual spaced side plates that connect on individual spring retainers. Separate flange pieces are required to complete the assembly after the inner and outer races are assembled on the operating shaft. The assembly does not address the problem of radial spacing and roller retention during shipping or handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,805 discloses a roller one-way clutch formed as part of an engine starter assembly. The rollers are held in place by a cover having an end wall but the cover does not provide radial spacing nor does it provide for retention of rollers in a one-way clutch cage located in the operating space between preassembled inner and outer race components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,836 discloses a roller one-way clutch like the '805 clutch but assembled in a free wheel hub assembly rather than in an engine starter assembly. It has the same deficiencies as the '805 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,619 discloses a roller clutch with bearing rings on either end thereof which support radial loads and take the place of separate bearing rings external of the roller clutch mechanism. The bearing rings are supported on an associated shaft and as preassembled have a clearance for assembly on the shaft. They do not serve the function of radially spacing inner and outer race components of a roller clutch assembly as well as the function of retaining the roller components within a roller assembly during shipping. In the '619 disclosure the roller components can slip from their seats and escape through the opening in the end bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,762 discloses a roller one-way clutch having an inner and outer race with a caged roller and spring array supported in the operating space therebetween. The caged roller one-way clutch has spaced side walls joined by transverse webs. The side walls must be joined following insertion of the roller components and they do not serve to provide for circumferential radial spacing of the inner and outer race components of the assembly. German Patent No. 23 48 733 discloses a similar roller one-way clutch with similar deficiencies.